


See You Again

by darkravenqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, enjoy, prom times, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: “Malia,” Lydia says, quietly, slowly, like tasting the name on her tongue for the first time.She said this name often before, when they were skin on skin, her legs around Malia's, her fingers wandering over Malia's bare back -“Don't,” Malia says, probably sensing what she is thinking about. “Don't.”





	See You Again

Lydia crosses her arms and takes a deep breath, looking up at the building. She hasn't been to Beacon Hills in years. And yet, the high school still looked the same. She smooths her green, short dress before going inside. Soft music plays from the gym, mixed with chatter and laughter from people.   
Lydia can't help but wonder if everyone's going to be here tonight. She barely had contact with the pack in the last years, it kind of broke off. She was busy with studying and learning and – who is she kidding. She withdrew herself. She doesn't even know if they are coming tonight. But she's done hiding and being alone. She is going to hook up with someone and have fun. 

She straightens her shoulders and enters the hall. Her eyes scan the crowd, looking over the faces until her eyes lock with familiar brown ones. Lydia blinks, her gaze moving up and down Malia's body, taking in the black overall she is wearing. She can't help but smirk. Malia never was one to bend to social rules. As she looks up, Malia's mien is hard, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. 

Lydia gulps. When was even the last time they even talked to each other after – No. She doesn't want to think about that. 

As she looks up again, Malia vanished back into the crowd. Lydia feels slightly hollow. She flinches as someone touches her arm. “Lydia?” She turns around to see Stiles. She forces herself to smile, suppressing her thoughts about a certain brunette. 

“Hey Stiles.”

“Wow, I haven't seen you since ages. How are you?”

“I'm good – fine. Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?” She can't help as she looks around the room again, still not spotting Malia again.

“Malia, hm?” 

“What?”

Stiles gazes at her with raised brows. “So you guys still haven't figured it all out?”

Lydia snorts, taking a defensive step back. “I don't know what you are talking about.”

“I take that as a 'no', then.”

Lydia wishes she could wipe that smug smile off his face.

“Seriously, you two should talk.”

She glares at him. “I can perfectly figure out what I should do myself, Stiles.”

“Lydia!”

She turns around and looks into Scott's beaming face. She smiles back, but her heart stings. Malia and him is an image that is going to be stuck forever in her head.

“How are you?”

“Malia,” answers Stiles for her, putting one arm around Scott's shoulders.

“Still? Really?”

“Hello, I'm still here,” Lydia protests, her voice icy. She doesn't want to talk about Malia. Instead, she nods at them. “You two finally put two and two together?”  
Stiles just grins while Scott kisses his cheek. “Ages ago.”

She keeps talking to them, doing her most to avoid the topic Malia and everything around it. 

Afterwards, she heads to the bar. After all, she still wants to find a hook up and just forget how bad of an idea it was to come here. 

She orders three drinks at once, ignores the smirk of the bartender – some old lacrosse player – and chugs them, one after one after one. She orders two more as someone tips onto her shoulder. She doesn't recognise the guy smiling at her, but he is cute. Lydia cocks her head, baring her neck. “Do I know you?”

“I'm Chad.” He slides into the seat next to her, ordering a drink himself.

They bicker a bit, leaning into each other. Lydia can feel his breath on her shoulder. Thank god a distraction. As she just wants lean in more, forgetting all her thoughts on the edge of his lips, someone bumps into Chad, spilling their drink all over them.

Chad flinches back. “What the -”

Lydia looks to the side to see - 

“Malia?”

Malia feigns innocence, but Lydia can see the anger in her eyes. “Sorry, didn't see you there.”

Chad snorts and gets up, vanishing in the direction of the bathrooms.

Lydia feels annoyed and leans back. “Really?”

Malia raises her brows. “What 'really'?”

“Shouldn't you basically sense everything? And by the way, since when do you drink alcohol? You can't get drunk anyway.”

Malia's glare burns into her skin; she feels her cheeks reddening. 

“I don't owe you an explanation,” Malia says and turns around. 

Oh no, not with her.

Lydia springs up and follows her, finally reaching her at the end of the hall and grabbing her arm.

Malia doesn't say anything, doesn't turn around, but she stands still.

“Malia,” Lydia says, quietly, slowly, like tasting the name on her tongue for the first time.

She said this name often before, when they were skin on skin, her legs around Malia's, her fingers wandering over Malia's bare back -

“Don't,” Malia says, probably sensing what she is thinking about. “Don't.”

Lydia gulps, withdrawing her hand. “I miss you.”

Malia tenses before turning around, her arms protectively crossed over her chest. “Do you? Or do you just miss me right now because you are drunk, searching for someone to hook up with and haven't even spoken to me in years?”

That sits. “I fucked up, I know. And I talk to you because – because I want to. I want to – god, I don't know. Malia, please.”

Malia's mien softens a bit, but her words are still harsh. “You were the one to cut us off, remember? You said that it was not serious. That I just should hook up with Scott because he's been looking at me. And when I did, you were suddenly pissed and bailed.”

“I – I thought you liked him back. I thought you liked him more. I wanted to give you the chance of a good relationship, not with a wreck like I am.” Now tears stream over Lydia's face. She angrily wipes them away. 

“A wreck?” Malia laughs, bitterly. “Lydia, I killed my own family. I was a coyote for years. I am the wreck.”

Lydia flinches back. “I'm sorry.”

Malia looks at her for a few seconds, then takes a step towards her. “I'm sorry too.”

Lydia just nods, hugging her arm. Her heartbeat resounds in her ears. “So that's it?”

Malia shrugs, stepping even closer. “Only if you want to.”

Lydia wets her lips, her eyes never leaving Malia's. “I don't.”

“What do you want it to be, then?” Malia says, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“More.”

Malia's arms embrace her and Lydia takes a deep, shuddering breath, her heart slowing down. Malia smells like always, warm, like vanilla and pinecones.   
It feels like home.

As Lydia leans up to kiss her, Malia turns her head, shaking her head. “Not now. You are drunk.”

Lydia pouts and sniffles. “I'm barely even tipsy.” 

Malia snorts, pulling her closer. “Tomorrow. Promise.”

They leave the party hand in hand. 

The next morning Lydia wakes up, blinking against the sun. An arm is loosely around her waist, a warm breath against her neck. She smiles, snuggling further back into Malia, bathing in the warmth of her body. She missed this, so much.

Apparently, her moving woke up Malia too, as the brunette aspirates kisses against her neck. 

“Morning,” Lydia whispers, closing her eyes to concentrate fully on Malia's lips on her skin.

“Morning,” Malia says, nuzzling into her nape.

“Slept well?”

“Mh,” Malia mumbles, pulling Lydia closer.

Lydia turns her head around, trying to get to Malia's lips, but instead kissing her nose.

Malia chuckles and leans down to her, lazily kissing her. 

Lydia buries her hand in Malia's hair, deepening the kiss.

It's the perfect morning. And they got all the time in the world.


End file.
